Question: What is the least common multiple of 32 and 28? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(32, 28) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 32 and 28. We know that 32 x 28 (or 896) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 32 until we find a number divisible by 28. 32, 64, 96, 128, 160, 192, 224, So, 224 is the least common multiple of 32 and 28.